This invention relates to a link assembly and more particularly to a link assembly adapted for use in a wheel suspension system of a vehicle. The invention further contemplates such a link assembly which is capable of both rotary motion and conical deflection relative to a connecting member.
In wheel suspension systems for vehicles, there commonly is provided a number of link assemblies connected to other components in a manner in which the link assemblies are required to be capable of both rotary motion and conical deflection relative to their connected components. Typically, such link assemblies consist of an elongated steel member having a pair of spaced openings therein, rubber bushings disposed in the spaced openings and steel sleeves inserted within the rubber bushings for receiving pins, bolts or studs to connect the link assembly to other components. Because of the low abrasion resistance of rubber, rubber bushings in such applications are required to be bonded to the metallic link assembly. Such bonding, however, creates internal stresses in the rubber bushings during rotary motion of the link assembly relative to the connected components and eventually results in failure of the bushings. Rubber bushings further have the disadvantage of being subject to dry rotting over a period of usage, providing a further cause of failure. It thus has been found to be desirable to provide such a link assembly in which the bushings will not be subjected to internal stresses causing them to tear apart or deterioration over a period of usage.
In addition to the bushing failure problems experienced in such link assemblies, it has been found that the method of forming the rigid member of the assembly consisting of a pair of spaced head segments in which the bushings are mounted and an intermediate connecting segment has been costly. Typically, such members have been formed by stamping or casting the entire member or separately fabricating and welding together the several segments of such members. It thus further has been found to be desirable to provide a method of forming the rigid members of such link assemblies which is more economical than conventional methods used in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved link assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved link assembly adapted to interconnect a pair of other components in a manner whereby the link assembly is capable of rotary motion and conical deflection relative to each of the connected components.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved link assembly adapted to interconnect a pair of other components to permit both rotary motion and conical displacement of the link assembly relative to either of the connected components in which bushings interposed between said link assembly and the connected components will not be subjected to internal stress or deterioration over a period of usage resulting in failure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a link assembly suitable for use in a wheel suspension system of a vehicle which is simple in design, effective in performance and economical to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: